


Символ веры

by ki_chen, suricate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ki_chen/pseuds/ki_chen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	

1.

 

Я наверное согрешил, говорит он. В полумраке его глаза блестят, как натертые гуталином носки армейских ботинок. Такие же твердые, думает Джим, со стальной сердцевиной. Я украл машину, говорит он. В "Импале" мотор сгорел, времени копаться в железе — не осталось. Денег не было, я украл "Форд-мустанг", на заднем сидении там лежали два пакета с бургерами из закусочной, а в бардачке я нашел сто двадцать баксов, их я тоже взял, конечно. Я сделал то, что должен был, и совсем не стыжусь, говорит он.

Ну, может, из-за бургеров немного. От них у Сэма была изжога, наверное, ему еще рано.

 

В девять лет, когда толща воды накрыла его с головой, казалось — сейчас он просто немного прогребет, вот-вот, еще чуть-чуть, и выплывет на поверхность. Но мокрая одежда тащила вниз, ноги, свинцово-тяжелые, отказывались шевелиться, и сколько бы он ни дергал руками — свет над головой становился тусклее и тусклее. Ты должен понять, говорит он Джону, всегда можно найти другой путь. Господь не дает нам креста не по силам, говорит он. Глубокие морщины на чужом лбу — это волны, смыкающиеся над его головой. Он уже видит, что в этот раз опять не выплывет, но все равно пытается грести. Законы божеские и человеческие, Джон, — это не просто слова на бумаге. Да, точно, говорит Винчестер, не убий. Подставь другую щеку. Еще чего... Трехдневная щетина не скрывает свежего багрового рубца, тянущегося почти до подбородка. Что мне было с этой нечистью — целоваться?

 

Он выходит на порог и долго смотрит вслед красным глазам седана, растворяющегося в темноте. Потом возвращается внутрь, запирает церковь, зажигает свечи, садится на ступеньку у амвона и долго точит нож. Взвешивает его на руке, прикладывает холодную сталь ко лбу, замирает ненадолго, а затем принимается за вторую мачту брига. Каждое воскресенье он раздает их в приюте святой Анны, собирает детей в кружок и рассказывает им притчи из Нового Завета. В Иисуса его воспитанники верят чуть больше, чем в Санта-Клауса, потому что никогда не видели живых оленей, зато корабли с бумажными парусами — запускают на воду каждый уик-энд. А Иисус придет поиграть с нами в гонки? — спрашивают они иногда. Он всегда с вами, говорит Джим, когда вы думаете о Нем. Так говорили многие до него — и будут говорить многие после. Он знает ответы на все вопросы, еще он знает, что от них нет никакого проку. Церковь так долго оттачивала умение отвечать правильно, что совсем разучилась помогать. Джим поднимается, и аккуратно сметает стружку, и говорит: покойся с миром — полупрозрачной тени в углу. Больше он ничего не может для нее сделать.

 

Джон всегда возвращается. Через несколько дней, несколько недель, несколько месяцев. Они знакомы почти пять лет, и Джим может писать руководство по обращению с нерадивым грешником, идентификационный номер 306003894, четвертая группа крови, четыре ордена за особые заслуги перед государством, десяток недоказанных — за отсутствием улик — обвинений, два открытых криминальных дела. Есть простые правила: никогда не задерживать его, никогда не сомневаться в правоте его пути, никогда не указывать ему на протертые рукава рубашек у сыновей, никогда не пытаться отучить его сквернословить в храме, никогда не говорить о Мэри, никогда не называть его плохим отцом. Джим не был на войне, но хорошо понимает саперов. У него есть личное минное поле, где каждый раз тасуют несколько фугасов.

Даже его мертвецы смеются над ним по ночам.

 

Мальчишки у Винчестера — славные и тихие, особенно младший. Первый раз, когда Джон уехал — Сэмми забился в угол, поджал колени к груди и разревелся. Дин покраснел и сказал: ну, это он не всегда так, вы не подумайте. Он не размазня какой-нибудь. Просто, ну, долго ехали, а Джим потрепал его по голове и сказал: все в порядке, малыш, все хорошо. Хотя двое мальцов здесь и в такое время — это было, конечно, совсем нехорошо. Джим любит свою церковь, отстроенную на могильнике племени виннебаго, но ночевать тут — к этому надо сперва привыкнуть. Поутру у Дина — неловкие движения и круги под глазами, зато младшенький — радостно носится по проходам. Солнце рассыпает красные, желтые, синие пятна сквозь витражи, тени и шорохи наконец расползаются по углам, но все равно злорадно шепчутся напоследок, и Джим не выдерживает, шипит им в ответ: заткнитесь, и Дин переспрашивает: что? — но, воспитанный мальчик, быстро делает вид, что ничего не было. Ему это, кажется, не впервой.

В этом они с Джимом похожи.

 

Я не хотел ее убивать, говорит Джон — он опять вернулся. Так получилось, но я не жалею, иначе черта с два бы я ее достал. Мне уже вот тут сидит вся эта мясорубка, говорит он, я хочу вернуться в Лоуренс... нет, к черту Лоуренс, мы осядем в Индиане. Или послушай, тут у тебя, я видел, сдают дома на лето... Все, хватит, этот вендиго — моя последняя охота, говорит он. Никогда не говори Джону: это твоя сорок шестая последняя охота. Он решит, что ты думаешь, будто он не держит слова. Это в его табели о рангах еще хуже, чем быть плохим отцом. В такие дни Джим жалеет, что между ними нет решетки конфессионала. За ней удобно прятать лицо, даже когда смотришь прямо в глаза. За ней можно молчать чуть дольше, подбирая слова. Еще за ней не видно, как ты краснеешь. Задерживаешь взгляд. И — нет, ему не стоило говорить: ей было всего шестнадцать, Джон, да будь она хоть трижды оборотнем, кто дал тебе право решать? И не стоило говорить: ты что, с ума сошел — возить с собой на охоту ребенка? Да пошел ты, — говорит Джон. Чертов святоша. Мы на войне, пастор, у твоего бога должны быть другие законы для военного времени. А если нет — то на хрена мне сдался такой бог, — говорит Джон.

Потом поднимается и уходит.

 

Джим не бросится следом, ему нечего сказать, у него, кажется, кончились слова, или это случилось давно, а он попросту не замечал. Он встает и идет по проходу — к распятию, но смотрит в пол, взгляд падает на бурое пятно и долго не может от него оторваться. Он приносит тряпку, садится на колени и долго оттирает пятно, потом — просто трет пол, потом ложится навзничь, широко разведя в стороны руки. _Боже всемогущий и милосердный..._ Но слова молитвы не идут с языка. Неправильные. Простые. И он так и не запер церковь, но сейчас ему все равно — даже если зайдет кто-то из прихожан, да пусть хоть сам епископ Кларенс. Шероховатый камень, влажный и холодный под щекой. Он закрывает глаза. _Mea_ _culpa_ , колотится пульсом в висках, _mea_ _maxima_ _culpa_. Он не знает, сколько времени проходит. _Conf_ _iteor Deo omnipot_ _enti_... Он поднимается, потому что на полу слишком холодно, и никто все равно не слышит. У него есть ведро и тряпка — он закончит мыть перед амвоном, потом проход. Потом, если останется время, подметет двор. Нет, его церковь не учит, будто обструганная доска стоит десяти молитв, но это не значит, что он отрицает простые пути.

Отличное средство от любых искушений - два километра трусцой по утрам..

 

 

2.

 

— Я оставил мальчишек у Бобби, — говорит Джон, переступая с ноги на ногу. А потом говорит: — Мне нужно ее увидеть. Мэри. Еще раз.

 

Вот такое у него здравствуй. Он пропал на полгода, он почти не изменился — только зарос сильнее, да щеки запали. У него все такой же настойчивый, резкий взгляд. Джим перебирает четки в руках. Он не раз представлял себе, как они увидятся, и не раз представлял, как они больше не увидятся никогда. Но сейчас у него нет сил. Неудачные вызовы бывают очень редко, но после них — шумит в голове, и перед глазами мелкая рябь.

 

— Нет, — говорит Джим, так мягко, как может. — Нет, Джон, это невозможно.

— Почему? Ты вызывал ее — пять лет назад, вот прямо здесь, под тем крестом.

 

Джим морщится. Отводит взгляд и перебирает четки чуть быстрее обычного. Он ведь уйдет сейчас, думает Джим, только откажи ему — и он снова уйдет, проглотив пока с той же легкостью, с которой проглотил добрый вечер. 

 

— Это было ошибкой, тогда. Мне не стоило этого делать.

— Что, — говорит Джон, упираясь руками в спинку скамьи, глядя на него исподлобья, — скажешь, вера не позволяет? А эти, которых я встретил на выходе, просто поздние прихожане, что ли? В четверть первого ночи? Ну конечно, ты же у нас святой пастор, тебя с такими штуками не беспокоят. Может, мне и тогда все только примерещилось?

 

— Нет, — говорит Джим. Он на всякий случай садится. Он никогда бы не назвал себя святым. Он порой сомневается, вправе ли называть себя пастором. Господи, ну что бы стоило Винчестеру приехать вчера? Приехать завтра? Он вспоминает эту старуху с выпученными глазами, они говорили ей мамочка, мама, как тебе помочь, а она смотрела только на Джима и выла — тонко, пронзительно — тьма идет! Тьма наступает, тварь на пороге! Они говорили ей: мы хотим, чтобы ты покоилась с миром, мама, а она так ни разу на них и не глянула. _Тьма_... — Нет, — говорит Джим. — Нет, они не просто прихожане, но... Джон, дело совсем не в этом. Мне нельзя было вызывать Мэри. Она этого не хотела.

— То есть ты сидишь тут и решаешь, кто из них хочет, а кто нет?

— Я не решаю, Джон. Я просто вижу. Они остаются рядом. Те, кто хотят. Кого что-то держит среди живых, даже после смерти. Таким... я пытаюсь дать шанс на упокоение. Я просто делаю, что могу.

Винчестер смотрит с подозрением, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Он все-таки уйдет, думает Джим. Уйдет, и будет прав.

— Рядом с тобой никого не было, Джон. Я должен был тебе отказать. Извини. Мертвых не стоит беспокоить понапрасну.

 

Джон медленно качает головой, хмурится, оглядывается — будто кто-то здесь может их подслушать. Будто он сам кого-то слышит. Здесь никого нет, хочет сказать Джим, но молчит, потому что не любит и не умеет лгать. В ушах до сих пор звенит пронзительный визг. Она сошла с ума, думает он, она просто сошла с ума, с мертвецами такое бывает, они ничем не отличаются от людей, разве что слегка прозрачнее. Джон проходит мимо скамеек — к амвону. Косится на черные витражи, к которым липнут ночные тени.

— Тогда какого черта ты согласился?

— Он попросил, — помолчав, отвечает Джим. И беспомощно пожимает плечами.

— Кто? — Джон оборачивается. Весь как-то подается вперед. У него тяжелый, колючий взгляд. — Тот человек... что привел меня сюда? Ты хорошо его знал?

— Совсем не знал. И не видел — уже пять лет. — Вторая правда дается куда легче первой. Он катает в пальцах колючую бусину четок и смотрит не на распятие — на темную набычившуюся фигуру под ним. — Мне нечего тебе о нем сказать. Извини.

 

Джон дергает плечами, будто что-то мешает ему распрямиться. Возвращается к Джиму, резко втягивая воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Кивает.

— Ладно, — говорит Джон. — Я понял. — И неожиданно добавляет: — Послушай, а у тебя уже закончился... рабочий день? Я бы пошел куда-нибудь отсюда. Не хочу всего этого... — Он кивает на распятие и амвон. У Джима ноет затылок, и крест немного двоится. — Просто... поговорить. Бога с меня на сегодня, пожалуй, хватит.

 

 

3.

 

В жилой пристройке — гораздо легче дышать, сюда не доносится шепот. Джон останавливается, осматривается с порога, он здесь впервые. Джим не отрываясь, следит, как тот выглядывает в окно, трогает тяжелые наружные ставни. Церковь сгорела в начале века, ее отстраивали заново, но здесь все — совсем как во времена старого доброго Дикого Запада. Тогда им было проще, думает Джим, поеживаясь от сквозняка. Молитвенник и дробовик... Внешняя стена — там до сих пор от пуль остались щербины.

 

— Оно случайно вышло, — бормочет Джон, отходя от окна. Он распоряжается по-хозяйски, не спросясь — холодное мясо из холодильника, початая бутылка бурбона, которую находит безошибочно, в кухонном шкафчике, так же как и стаканы. — Я не хотел, ей-богу... Черт знает что.

 

Именно поэтому Джим всегда выслушивал его в церкви. Там — только гладкие, чистые стены, они белят их каждый год по весне, в Блю-Эрс хорошие прихожане, им не жаль потратить время на то, чтобы привести храм Божий в порядок. Белые стены и черные ряды скамеек. И распятие, простой деревянный крест. Даже если отвлечешься случайно — там легко вернуть мысли к нужному. Легко задавать вопросы. И давать ответы — такие, как надо, положенные ответы, именно те, каких от него и ждут.

— Сядь, Джон. — А здесь совсем тесно для двоих крупных мужчин, и колченогий табурет скрипит угрожающе, когда Винчестер наконец усаживается за стол, и лампочка без абажура под потолком почти не дает света. Бревенчатые стены и узкая железная кровать. — Сядь и объясни наконец толком, что стряслось?

Сначала Мэри. Теперь...

— Это "кольт", — говорит Джон. — Слышал о таком? Тот самый револьвер, который убивает все живое...

— Все, созданное Всевышним, — поправляет Джим машинально, разглядывая нагрудный карман на синей клетчатой рубашке.

— Ну да. Я нашел его. Почти. Я так думал. Я нашел Аткинсона, старика, у которого он был. Чтобы порешить наконец того клятого демона. Он мне нужен, этот "кольт", понимаешь?

— Я понимаю. Да. И что?

 

На воротнике, слева — засохшее бурое пятно. Похожее, но побольше — на груди, временами выглядывает из-под куртки. _Господи, Дух Святой, исходящий от Отца и Сына, смилуйся над нами, грешными_ , это ведь правда может быть обычное кофейное пятно.

— Он... стал запираться. Аткинсон. Потом пытался меня выгнать, а я уже был слишком зол... Ты понимаешь, черт, я через три штата ехал к этому старому пердуну — и что, вот так просто развернуться и уйти?!

— Вы подрались?

— Я выбил у него ружье из рук. И въехал ему между глаз. Здоровый старик он был, шире меня в плечах и выше. Черт. Джим, я клянусь, он еще твердо стоял на ногах. А потом побагровел, и схватился за сердце. Я пытался его откачать, но он уже не дышал, грохнулся на пол прямо посреди зала. Клянусь тебе, я всего один раз его приложил.

— Да, — говорит Джим. _О, святая благословенная Троица, триединый Господь, смилуйся над нами, грешными_.— Конечно. Я тебе верю. Когда это случилось?

Джон морщится. Потом придвигает к себе мясо. Движения широкие, уверенные, нож режет, не сбиваясь, ломти ложатся на тарелку, серые, ровные. Слишком много.

— Вчера... Это была случайность, Джим. Ты мне веришь? Случайность.

 

Он сказал, что на сегодня устал от Бога. Он не захотел говорить в церкви — потому что ему не нужна исповедь. Без раскаяния. Без сомнений в правильности пути. Джим чувствует, как начинают мелко подрагивать пальцы, и берется за стакан, на дне которого маслянисто желтеет виски. Не самый лучший спасательный круг... но, кажется, сейчас ему никто не предложит другого.

— Да, я верю, — повторяет он во второй раз, и делает глоток, чтобы как следует обжечь горло. _Молитвенник и дробовик_... Джону теперь — тоже просто. Наверное, именно поэтому с ним так сложно находиться рядом. — Случайность. Но если тебе не нужно отпущение грехов, тогда чем я могу помочь?

Вместо ответа Джон снова наполняет стаканы, их руки сталкиваются на столе и Джим поспешно отдергивает свою. Все это неправильно, думает Джим. Всего этого не должно было быть. Табурет внезапно становится слишком жестким. Он тянется закрыть окно: ветер заносит капли дождя снаружи, всего здесь становится немного слишком, и кажется, если прислушаться — там, у ограды, она до сих пор вопит: тьма на пороге, изыди, тьма!

 

— Не знаю. — Джон медленно качает головой. — Всё как-то... — А потом внезапно вскидывается, локтями наваливается на стол, придвигается ближе. У него обветренные губы и воспаленные бессонницей глаза со зрачками, как дырки от пуль в бумажной мишени. От Джона несет не маслом и порохом, как обычно, — сыростью и болотом. Ботинки по самый верх испачканы в коричневой грязи, будто он весь день бегал по мокрой глине. И голос срывающийся, хриплый, как от простуды. — Я нашел его, понимаешь? Нашел этого чертова демона. Вышел на его след, наконец.

— Ты... уверен?

— Еще бы я не был уверен, черт побери. Я знаю, где он — и теперь я его прикончу.

— Джон, только не говори мне, что ты собираешься вот так, запросто... пойти и убить демона?

— Он пришел ко мне и убил мою жену. Я гонялся за ним пять лет. А теперь я наконец убью его. Что тебе непонятно? Лучше выпьем. Давай... за охоту, — улыбается Джон, и уголок его губ подергивается. — За самую последнюю охоту.

 

Он салютует стаканом и выпивает залпом, морщась. Закидывает ногу за ногу, похлопывает ладонью по столу. Джим уже в третий раз говорит себе: сейчас. Но снова молчит. _О, Боже-Сыне, Искупитель мира, смилуйся над нами, грешными._ Он не понимает. Он перестал понимать — кажется, слишком давно. Он...

Понимать — или верить?

 

— Но, Джон, ты уверен, что нашел того, кого надо? Уверен, что это... твой демон? И... ты же не собираешься идти на него с голыми руками? Как?..

— Мне некуда отступать, Джим. Он здесь, в Миннесоте. И я его не упущу. Теперь — нет. Жаль, что без "кольта", конечно, но... ничего. Я постараюсь — и так. Я справлюсь.

 

Он больше не сутулится, совсем, и даже говорит иначе. Чуть сильнее нажимает в конце слов. Правый рукав куртки тоже в коричневой земле. Джим в последний раз справлял похороны всего три дня назад — ему ли не знать, как выглядит местная глинистая почва.

 

— Просто хотел тебя попросить... — Джон морщится и смотрит в стол. Крутит стакан в руках. — Если что. Ну, мало ли. Ты... заберешь их от Бобби, ладно? Там им не место. Больше мне от тебя ничего не надо. Договорились?

 

Голая лампочка под потолком уже, кажется, не разливает свет, а вбирает его в себя. Тени ползут по выскобленному деревянному полу, не добираясь до стен, растворяются в самих себе. Джим сглатывает вязкую, горькую слюну, горло перехватывает.

 

— Джон, послушай. Ты не должен так говорить. Сыновьям тебя никто не заменит. Подумай как следует — ты же не можешь рассчитывать, что прикончишь демона голыми руками! Я не...

— Это ты меня послушай, _пастор_. — Враз ощерившись, Джон смотрит теперь исподлобья — выжидающе и зло, готовый вскочить в любой момент, напряженный, как взведенная тетива. — Я к тебе пришел не за нравоучениями и не за советами. За помощью. Так что скажи просто — да или нет. А не можешь, так иди ты на хрен. Со своими заповедями и прочей херней.

 

Джим качает головой и поднимается, обходит Джона и присаживается на край кровати, кладет руку ему на плечо. Господи, думает Джим, почему сегодня? Почему я? _Никому не даешь креста не по силам..._ Господи.

 

— Я не про мальчиков, Джон. Конечно, я все сделаю. Но... послушай. Просто послушай меня, наконец... ради Бога — приди в себя, оглянись на то, что творишь! Джон — подумай. Посмотри, в кого ты превратился. И остановись! Во имя Господне — вся эта кровь...

 

Он не успевает понять, как. Он просто лежит, прижатый к кровати, а верхом на нем сидят девяносто разъяренных килограммов, _от всего зла и беды, от греха, от промысла и козней лукавого, от своего гнева и вечного проклятия, Господи Всеблагой, избави нас_ , это родео наоборот, отстраненно думает Джим, он только что показал быку багряницу, но с сердцем у него вроде бы никогда не было проблем. А от ишемической болезни совести не умирают.

 

-            Хватит, Джим! Хватит прятаться за крестами, проповедями, книжками... Сам посмотри наконец — что творится вокруг! Выгляни из своей белой церкви. Ты вообще понимаешь, что происходит? Ты понимаешь, что тут — _война_?! Там где ты видишь грязь... Джим, это — _окопы_...

 

Джон брызжет слюной ему в лицо, красный, со вздувшимися венами на висках, но Джиму совсем не страшно. _Вот она, твоя клятая реальность, Джим. Вот!_ И когда Джон первый раз бьет его кулаком в сплетение — не страшно тоже, только нечем дышать и звенит в ушах, Джон продолжает что-то говорить — о солдатах... о том, что некуда отступать... — но все звуки сливаются, смешиваются, путаются, и снова нечем дышать, _от сердечной слепоты, от тщетной гордыни и лицемерия, от зависти, ярости и злобы, Господи Всеблагой, избави нас_ , он не пытается сопротивляться, он только прижимает Джона к себе обеими руками, чтобы не позволить тому замахнуться в третий раз, а потом Джон внезапно оказывается слишком близко, и уже никто никого не держит, но пальцы сплетаются все плотнее, Джон расстегивает его рубашку, отрывая половину пуговиц, и четки — тоже рвутся, и с глухим стуком рассыпаются по полу, и вот теперь Джим пугается по-настоящему.

 

У Джона — горячие руки и соленые от пота плечи, от этого запаха ведет так, как давно, уже десять лет не вело.

 

_От всего неправедного и грешного..._

 

Джон разворачивает его, молча, теперь Джон все делает молча, только хрипло дышит, много лишних, суетливых движений, треск молнии, шорох джинсов, бряцанье пряжки.

 

_и от всех искусов мира..._

 

Джон срывает с него брюки, он неумело разводит ноги, путаясь в штанинах, цепляясь за край кровати, десять лет, Боже, десять лет, все кружится, сбивается, комкается, вертится, он стонет и подается вперед, и всхлипывает, когда чужая рука накрывает его руку и прижимает к члену, и сжимает пальцы...

 

_...плоти и дьявола._

 

Он сминает простынь, он зарывается головой в подушку, и слезы стекают у него по щекам, когда он прикусывает костяшки пальцев, и слюна смешивается со слезами, соленая и горькая, кровать раскачивается и скрипит, а Джон вбивается в него все сильнее, все глубже, все...

 

_Господи Всеблагой..._

 

4.

На завтрак Джим глотает две таблетки аспирина, запивает их содовой, подбирает все бусины и выходит из комнаты прежде, чем Джон проснется. Каждый шаг дается ему с трудом. Пока он запирает ставни на тяжелый засов, брюки намокают от густой росы. Джим оглядывается на церковь и спрашивает у старухи: этого ты хотела? Ему никто не отвечает. Он тратит десять минут на то, чтобы найти нужный номер и оставить сообщение для брата Стоуна, потому что больше не доверяет своей памяти. Он удивляется, как ровно звучит его голос. 

Он нанизывает бусины на тонкую нитку, и только последняя падает на пол, когда он внезапно задумывается: а что, если Стоун не позвонит. Если Стоун — уехал из штата. Из Штатов, в конце концов. Пять лет — немалый срок. Джим помнит о том, что в семь вечера у него служба. Он будет читать проповедь с амвона и смотреть им в глаза.

Ему кажется, прошло уже полдня, он уже несколько раз подходил к самой двери, но так и не открыл, и даже не прислушивался. На часах — нет еще и полудня. Когда звонит телефон, Джим вскакивает и говорит себе: они ошиблись номером. Или это из фонда. Или миссис Хиллс заболела и просит прийти.

— Мне передали, что ты меня искал, — скрипит из трубки сквозь шум и помехи, и как ему так быстро успели передать за океан, думает Джим.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Ты... не в Штатах?

— Я в Плимуте. В церкви святой Бригитты. Там рядом в парке высадили прекрасные желтые "Глориа Деи". Если конечно, тебя не смутит близость прогнившего папского наследия.

— Я приеду через два часа, — говорит Джим. — Спасибо, — и вешает трубку прежде, чем Стоун отпустит дежурную колкость.

Он снова подходит к двери, проводит по ней ладонью и тихо говорит: извини. Так будет лучше для всех. Ему никто не отвечает. Он проверяет, надежно ли закрыта дверь, и уходит, не оглядываясь. По дороге в Плимут, выжимая все, на что способен раздолбанный "додж", Джим вспоминает второе послание к Коринфянам, жесткие руки Джона и хриплый смешок Стоуна, так похожий на скрип железной кровати. Джим вспоминает, как ныло запястье, когда он бил кулаком по столу и кричал: но ведь сказано у Павла — буква убивает, а дух животворит! Стоун в ответ лишь развел руками и сказал: тогда я не смею больше отнимать у тебя времени, предназначенного Духу, с которым ты в гордыне своей собираешься общаться напрямую, обернулся и ушел, и только с порога бросил: жаль.

Крупные капли росы на розах кажутся ненастоящими. Как и все в этом маленьком парке — слишком ухоженном, слишком ровном, рассеченном дорожками на ровные квадраты. Вокруг — ни травинки не шелохнется, и аллеи пусты. Нарисованные декорации. Даже небо — слишком яркое, слишком вымыто-синее. Он присаживается на колени, чтобы потрогать, он ждет, что под рукой окажется шуршащая бумага, и медленно отделяет от бутона лепесток за лепестком. Ему стыдно за свои сомнения и за изуродованный цветок. Еще ему обидно, что он не оказался прав.

— Один из самых устойчивых сортов, — слышится знакомый хрипловатый голос за спиной. Он вздрагивает, будто его застали за чем-то непотребным. — Выведен еще в сорок пятом. Мейян бился над ним несколько лет, зато теперь их не берет никакой грибок.

Стоун подхватывает Джима под локоть, заставляя подняться, разворачивает к себе, держа за плечи, ощупывает пристальным взглядом. Раздевает, сказал бы Джим, очищает, как луковицу. Как бутон. Он успел отвыкнуть, он хочет сделать шаг назад — но боится растоптать розы. Джим их почти ненавидит, грибкоустойчивые желтые цветы.

— Надеюсь, чувствуешь ты себя лучше, чем выглядишь. _Dominus_ _vobiscum_.

Десять лет, говорит себе Джим. Десять лет назад от этих рук било током, каждый раз, и Стоун прекрасно знал об этом, и все равно продолжал — раз за разом вторгаться в личное пространство, не делая ничего предосудительного, но так дотрагиваясь, так глядя, так улыбаясь. Иногда ему казалось: он ушел из колледжа именно из-за этого непрошибаемого лицемерия. Он был склонен к обобщениям тогда, десять лет назад.

Стоун отпускает его прежде, чем он ответит — и идет вперед, они обходят церковь, с каждым шагом Джим все меньше понимает, зачем сюда приехал и с чего начинать. Стоун совсем не изменился, черная сутана без единой складки, чисто выбритое лицо и только руки — грубые, в мозолях, с обветренной кожей. Джим помнит: он бывал совсем другим. 

Еще от Стоуна пахнет корицей, и вот это — уже слишком.

— Я согрешил, — вырывается у него на второй минуте. — Я впал в смертный грех. И нарушил заповедь.

— Только одну? — Стоун садится на скамейку и выжидающе смотрит снизу вверх. Наверняка, думает Джим, у него и во время молитвы, когда он поднимает глаза к святому распятию, такой же властный вид. — Впрочем... Ты едва ли искал меня для того, чтобы получить отпущение грехов. Для этого у тебя теперь есть другой исповедник.

На это Джим не отвечает, они оба знают, что ответа не будет, они оба знают, что епископальная церковь дозволяет исповедоваться перед Богом напрямую, и Его прощение — единственное, на что может рассчитывать священник, кровью призывающий мертвецов. Он садится, хотя и трижды жалеет, что приехал сюда. Он думает о том, что жестокость может быть скальпелем, но может быть и ножом.

— Я запер его. У меня в пристройке. Джона Винчестера. Он... одержим.

— Это тот, у которого в огне погибла жена? — Стоун переключается с легкостью. И тон такой же, как когда он говорил про исповедь. Насмешливо-безучастный. — Я помню, да. Он, безусловно, одержим — гневом, гордыней и унынием попеременно. Ты его поэтому запер?

— Он одержим не грехом. Не только грехом, то есть. В нем сидит демон.

— Смелое утверждение, — качает головой Стоун.

— Он солгал мне. Сказал, что приехал на машине, но пришел пешком, машины нигде не было, я потом проверил. Сказал, что... убил человека. Нечаянно. Довел до сердечного приступа. А на одежде была кровь. Я не знаю, я... никогда с таким не сталкивался. Но он был сам не свой. Он искушал меня. И искал револьвер.

— Искушал? Ну, конечно. Это совсем меняет дело. Одного не могу понять... — Он разворачивается, и кладет руку на спинку скамьи. Встреча двух старых приятелей в парке. Один пастор епископальной церкви. Второй — иезуит. — Если у тебя в церкви сидит демон — тогда что ты делаешь здесь?

От этого сухого скепсиса и от этой руки за спиной Джиму неудобно и хочется отодвинуться. Стоун — единственное живое пятно в мертвенно-солнечном пейзаже. Он совсем не постарел за это время, только сеточка морщин в уголках прищуренных глаз стала немного глубже.

Возможно, и не было никакого демона. Может, Джон ему просто по-человечески врал. Люди меняются. Все... кроме Стоуна.

— Я... не знаю. Ни обрядов, ничего, я никогда с таким не сталкивался, — говорит он, и Стоун усмехается еще шире.

— Евангелие от Матвея, послание к Ефесянам, послание к Тимофею, Откровение, молитва святому Михаилу, крест святого Бенедикта. Святая церковь не выдумывает новых молитвенников с новыми молитвами...

— Хватит! — Он слишком легко срывается. Он не может ничего с этим поделать. Это все Стоун и его корица, и его слишком настойчивый взгляд. — Пожалуйста. Я приехал сюда потому, что... не хочу, чтобы кто-то об этом знал. Это может быть опасно — для Джона. Я просто прошу научить меня, как.

— Ну знаешь, — хрипло смеется Стоун. — Если тебе не подходит все вышеперечисленное... тогда просто скажи: убирайся в ад, нечистый. Можешь еще плюнуть ему в лицо для верности.

 

5.

Солнце уходит все дальше за шпиль, мимо них за все это время не прошел ни один человек. Джиму кажется: это личный парк Стоуна. Личная церковь Стоуна. Личный штат общества Иисуса. Кто-то просто незаметно запер калитку. И незаметно отопрет ее, когда они поднимутся.

Джим три года проучился в иезуитском колледже. Ему ли не знать, что невозможное заканчивается там, где начинается приказ настоятеля.

Он доедает слойку с изюмом и стряхивает крошки с пальцем. Ты же, небось, не завтракал, сказал ему Стоун, вытягивая сверток из кармана. Под свертком блеснуло что-то металлическое, но Джим решил, что не станет над этим задумываться. Он давится сухой выпечкой и возражениями. Они сидят тут уже больше часа, все это время Стоун говорит о лепестках, шипах, яблоках и червоточинах.

— Я хочу знать, как изгнать демона. Просто научи меня. И я поеду, — в четвертый раз говорит он, а Стоун облизывает пальцы и снова смеется.

— Однажды святой Парвус вышел из обители и увидел бесноватого, вокруг которого собралась толпа, но никто не знал, чем помочь, а некоторые уже готовили камни. Тот орал проклятия на древних языках и всячески поносил имя Господне. Что делает святой Парвус, который и читать-то толком не обучен, на латыни говорит скверно, а греческого и вовсе не понимает, зато верит, что за ним стоит Господь? Он входит в круг, подходит к одержимому, бьет того кулаком в грудь и говорит: "Кристо", призывая Господа в помощники. И пораженный силой веры, демон покидает тело. Брат Боэций, который видел, как брат Парвус словом "Кристо" изгнал дьявола, и знает, что брат Парвус — святой человек, через несколько лет сталкивается с женщиной, в которой сидит демон. И что брат Боэций говорит демону? "Кристо". И теперь за ничего, по сути своей, не значащим словом стоит не только святость брата Парвуса, но еще и вера брата Боэция в непоколебимую правоту святости. Проходит время, и каждый уличный мальчишка, которому рассказали, что словом "Кристо" изгоняют демона, может потревожить его. Как по-твоему, почему никто из церковных служителей последние пару сотен лет никогда не говорил демонам: "Кристо"?

— Но это не имя бога. Это же просто титул. "Помазанник".

— Ты это знаешь. И я это знаю. А мальчишка, уверенный, что Кристо — это имя бога, которого боится нечистый — нет. Ты никогда не победишь демона знанием, Джим. А больше тебе его нечем побеждать.

— Но ведь есть ритуалы...

— ...от которых ты сбежал, потому что они буквализируют и убивают веру. Ритуалы, которые Святая церковь укрепляла столетиями. Для того чтобы никто, от кардинала до самого последнего служки не оказался перед демоном так, как святой Парвус. Лицом к лицу, с голыми кулаками.

Слепящее солнце — такое же фальшивое, как широкая улыбка Стоуна. Большая лампа дневного света, вкрученная в павильон для съемок документального фильма "Все дороги ведут в Рим". Джима знобит, ему кажется: если обернуться слишком быстро — он увидит черный блестящий глаз камеры.

— Но охотники встречаются с ними именно так. Лицом к лицу.

— И откуда они знают, чем побороть дьявола? От нас. Или от таких же охотников, которые узнали об этом от нас. Или от имамов. Или от язычников. Они приходят к нам и говорят: пули не работают, ребята. А мы даем им новые пули. И если у нас получается убедить их в том, что именно эти пули вышибут демона из тела — они заставят демона убраться из тела. С охотниками проще, чем с тобой. Они могут ничего не знать о Святой Троице, зато не сомневаются в том, что Бог — на их стороне.

— Ты знаешь об этом. Вы все. Почему тогда ничего не происходит? Почему вы сидите сложа руки и молча смотрите на то, как ад приходит на землю? Почему вы помогаете единицам? Почему...

Стоун больше не улыбается. Он поднимается и отходит за скамейку — поправить накренившуюся розу. Наконец-то, впервые, дует ветер, а на солнце набегает большая туча.

— В Сент-Поле по-прежнему работает колледж — говорит он, не оборачиваясь. — Его двери открыты для всех, кто хочет познать Бога, а не пользоваться Его именем в качестве бейсбольной биты. Тебе пора, Джим. Невежливо опаздывать к прихожанам.

— Ты его выдумал, — говорит Джим и плотнее запахивается в куртку. В воздухе теперь пахнет не корицей, а дождем. — Святого брата Парвуса.

Стоун пожимает плечами и проводит пальцами по длинному стеблю.

— Даже если и так. Какая теперь разница, как его звали?

Калитка оказывается открытой. В нескольких шагах от ограды рыжий паренек подвязывает яблоню. Джим оборачивается и долго смотрит на пустую аллею, перебирая четки. На асфальт начинают падать первые крупные капли, а где-то за церковью — протяжно воет собака. Крест святого Бенедикта, думает он. Еще он думает о том, как плохо быть однофамильцем капитана Эдварда Мерфи. Мысль, что события всегда развиваются по самому худшему сценарию, — вряд ли достойна хорошего пастора.

У него в кармане ключ от комнаты, в которой сидит Джон Винчестер, и, кажется, демон. Теперь Джим уже не уверен, остановит ли демона его соляной круг.

 

6.

Бультерьер с портфелем подходит к Джиму сразу после службы, прихожане еще толпятся в дверях. У него лысый череп, вытянутое лицо и маленькие глаза с красными набухшими прожилками. Он протягивает Джиму желтый бутон и говорит: брат Стоун просил передать. У него черная рубашка с белым ошейником и плотные мозолистые руки.

— Да, — растеряно говорит Джим, осторожно осматривая розу. Обычный, еще свежий цветок, но Джиму кажется: из него вот-вот покажется змея. — Спасибо.

— Я отец Лукас, — говорит бультерьер. Он похож на коммивояжера из черно-белых фильмов. Только без лучезарной улыбки.

— Ясно, — говорит Джим. — Я пастор Джим Мерфи. С вашего разрешения.

Он выслушивает Кэссиди, которой рожать через неделю, а она так боится врачей. Он помогает старику Рональду, неудачно подвернувшему ногу в прошлом месяце, дойти до ограды. Майкл подбегает к нему, несмотря на смущенное шиканье матери, и показывает картинку, где коричневая картошка с тонкими ручками и ножками стоит на облаке, это Иисус, насупив брови, объясняет Майкл, он оттуда нас любит.

Бультерьер не двигается с места, все это время. Стоит с портфелем в правой руке и рассматривает витраж. Джим думает о том, что можно отказаться. Вот прямо сейчас, подойти к нему и попросить передать брату Стоуну всего наилучшего.

Вместо этого Джим запирает церковь. Потом они вместе идут в пристройку.

— Дайте мне ключ, — просит Лукас. Сзади у него на лысине — выпирающие бугорки. Джиму кажется, если присмотреться, там можно увидеть штрих-код. Лукас хмыкает, увидев соль, приникает к двери и начинает что-то тихо шептать, временами осеняя себя крестным знамением.

Сперва становится очень тихо, а потом раздается грохот, будто об дверь что-то расколотили. Бультерьер даже не вздрагивает, стоит и шепчет, и крестит — то себя, то дверь, потом он проворачивает ключ в замке и говорит: _vade_ _retro,_ _satana!_ — и снова слышно грохот. Потом он открывает дверь и заходит в комнату, под _in_ _nomine_ _Patris_ , как ни в чем не бывало.

Джон валяется на кровати, у порога — остатки двух разломанных стульев. На Джоне только джинсы, вся остальная одежда, простыни, вещи, книги — на полу вперемешку, будто здесь прошел небольшой смерч.

Вонь серы забивает сладковатый запах от трех расставленных по углам курительниц — и только это, а не все остальное, убеждает Джима, что бультерьера Стоун прислал не напрасно.

— _Princeps_ _gloriosissime_ _caelestis_ _militiae,_ _sancte_ _Michael_ _Archangele_... — заводит отец Лукас, голос у него низкий и глубокий, ему бы в церковном хоре петь, невпопад думает Джим, а потом в них что-то летит и падает — у самых ног Лукаса, и оказывается ножом. У Джима в столе их было штук пять.

— ... _defende_ _nos_ _in_ _praelio_ _adversus_ _principes_ _et_ _potestates,_ _adversus_ _mundi_ _rectores_ _tenebrarum_ _harum,_ _contra_ _spiritualia_ _nequitiae,_ _in_ _caelestibus_ , — он будто не видит и не слышит — ни второго ножа, просвистевшего над самым ухом, ни того, что у Джона изо рта идет пена, ни того, что чернота его зрачка расползается сперва по радужке, затем по белку, Джим отступает и осеняет себя крестным знамением, и едва не падает, споткнувшись на раскрытом Ветхом завете.

— _Exsurgat_ _Deus,_ _et_ _dissipentur_ _inimici_ _eius,_ _et_ _fugiant_ _qui_ _oderunt_ _eum,_ _a_ _facie_ _eius_ , — продолжает отец Лукас и плещет на кровать из маленькой бутыли — как только он успел ее достать? Джон шипит и отползает к стене, у него дерганые движения марионетки, Господи, думает Джим, Господи, ты же есть, ты же видишь это — так почему ты позволяешь им это делать?

— _Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica_...

— Ты мертвец, — хрипит Джон. — Ты мертвец, ты служишь нам, вы все служите нам.

— _Imperat_ _tibi_ _Deus_ _altissimus_ , — не обращая на него внимания, говорит Лукас, все громче и громче, Джиму кажется — именно этот голос заставлял его просыпаться в кошмарах, зычный и равнодушный. — _Cui_ _in_ _magna_ _tua_ _superbia_ _te_ _similem_ _haberi_ _adhuc_ _praesumis;_ _qui_ _omnes_ _homines_ _vult_ _salvos_ _fieri,_ _et_ _ad_ _agnitionem_ _veritatis_ _venire._ _Imperat tibi Deus Pater; imperat tibi Deus Filius; imperat tibi Deus Spiritus Sanctus_ _..._

_—_ Отдай его нам, пока не поздно! — орет Джон, выворачивая голову, глядя не на Лукаса, но на Джима. — За мной придут другие, отдай его нам! Ты же сам — наш!

— _Imperat_ _tibi_ _Christus,_ _aeternum_ _Dei_ _Verbum_ _caro_ _factum,_ _qui_ _pro_ _salute_ _generis_ _nostri_ _tua_ _invidia_ _perditi,_ _humiliavit_ _semetipsum_ _factus_ _obediens_ _usque_ _ad_ _mortem!_ — говорит Лукас, а потом вдруг запинается, заходится хриплым лающим кашлем, сгибается и роняет портфель. И тут же падает сам, его тащит по полу под дикий, сумасшедший смех Джона, а на щеке проступает и наливается кровью глубокий порез, он продолжает кашлять, задыхается, хватаясь руками за горло, он пытается что-то говорить, он хрипит что-то вроде "адом!", но его швыряет к стене и припечатывает остатками стульев.

— _Qui_ _Ecclesiam_ , — тихо говорит Джим. Он сегодня десятки раз перечитывал эту молитву. За его спиной снова раздается грохот. Он закрывает глаза, и видит строки — как пропечатанные, белые на черном. — _Suam_ _aedificavit_ _supra_ _firmam_ _petram_ _et_ _portas_ _inferi_ _adversus_ _eam_ _numquam_ _esse_ _praevalituras_ _edixit,_ _cum_ _ea_ _ipse_ _permansurus_ _omnibus_ _diebus_ _usque_ _ad_ _consummationem_ _saeculi._ — Он не вдумывается в слова. Стоун говорил, что слова ничего не значат. Господи, думает Джим. Я никогда тебя ни о чем для себя не просил. — _Imperat_ _tibi_ _sacramentum_ _Crucis,_ _omniumque_ _christianae_ _fidei_ _Mysteriorum_ _virtus,_ — говорит Джим. Пол начинает дрожать у него под ногами, он становится на колени, зажмурившись до боли, он перебирает четки и не слышит чужих криков, ему кажется, что весь могильник вдруг прорвался в эту тесную клетку, и каждый орет на свой лад, и каждый повторяет: хочу, хочу, хочу! — Господи, — шепчет он, сбиваясь с молитвы, потому что латынь кажется слишком чужой и тяжелой, — я прошу тебя, положи этому конец, забери у меня что угодно, Боже, но пусть все это наконец-то закончится, _Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus Dominus Deus Sabaoth..._

Он приходит в себя в на полу, от того, что рука с содранными костяшками тычет ему под нос вату с нашатырем. Порог больно врезается в спину. Отец Лукас помогает ему сесть. Белый воротничок болтается на честном слове, с пятнами крови и грязи.

— Он спит, — шепчет отец Лукас и прячет нашатырь обратно в портфель. Джим косится туда — на бинты, ампулы и завернутый в салфетку бутерброд. Ни соли, ни икон, ни крестов. Он говорит:

— Вы спасли нам... — а отец Лукас смотрит на него устало и спрашивает, где тут можно помыть руки.

В уборной что-то кажется Джиму неправильным. Что-то в том, как льется вода. Что-то в звуках чужих шагов. Что-то в щелчке, с которым закрывается дверь. Слишком тихо — понимает он. Чужих голосов больше нет.

Ни одного.

— Ладан, — говорит бультерьер перед уходом. — Вы бы этим так не злоупотребляли. Была бы у него, как у меня, аллергия...

 

7.

Джим говорит ему: все в порядке. Ты пришел сам не свой, у тебя было что-то вроде горячки. Джон — слаб, как ребенок, едва поднимает голову от подушки, а на гамбургеры из соседней закусочной набрасывается, точно неделю ничего не ел. Джон требует позвонить Бобби. Джон не помнит, где оставлял машину. Они вместе находят карточку местного мотеля в его сумке — в нескольких кварталах к северу от церкви.

По крайней мере, детей он действительно отвез в Дакоту.

Трое суток, или четверо — Джон не помнит. Как в тумане, говорит он. Улицы, лица. Это может быть от удара, говорит Джим. Ты не бился обо что-нибудь головой? Джим изворачивается, как может, чтобы не лгать ему. Чтобы ничего ему не рассказывать. В колледже им были бы довольны. Он не знает, врет ли ему Джон. Если Джон врет, тогда он знает, что Джим — тоже не говорит правду.

Но даже если и так — какая теперь разница?

Он вторую ночь подряд бродит по пустому храму и смотрит на тусклые витражи. Он обходит церковь снаружи, по часовой стрелке, он гладит старые камни, поросшие мхом. Он останавливается у дуба и слушает шелест густой листвы. Звезд над головой слишком много, если долго смотреть на них — немеет шея и кружится голова. Вот здесь с ним говорил Саймон. Вон там, ближе ко входу, на него кричала мать. Их больше нет. Ни пришлых, ни местных. От постоянной тишины — странный звон и будто пробки в ушах, вот-вот сейчас сглотнуть пару раз, и всё будет как прежде.

Машина останавливается у ограды, в желтом свете фар блестит хромированный бампер "Импалы", которую Джим нашел у мотеля и подогнал сюда. Стоуна он узнает сразу, по быстрой, слегка прихрамывающей походке. Расстегнутый длинный плащ развевается на ветру, джинсы заправлены в высокие ботинки, щеки заросли седоватой щетиной. Снова он за свое, думает Джим, обхватывая плечи руками и поеживаясь. Хоть не привел за собой никого...

— Отец Лукас сказал, что больше к тебе не приедет, — говорит Стоун с кривой усмешкой. Джим улыбается ему в ответ, но все равно отступает на шаг назад, к стволу — когда тот подходит слишком близко.

— Да... я так и не успел его поблагодарить.

— Ничего, он привык.

— Я у тебя в долгу.

— Нет, — он хлопает Джима по плечу и снова прячет руки в карманы. Глаза у Стоуна — усталые, но довольные. — Я просто исполнял свой долг. Когда-нибудь ты поймешь.

— Я не хочу понимать. Позавчера я говорил с Богом... и мне показалось, что я услышал ответ.

— Это бывает.

— И у тебя?

— Нет, у меня — не бывает. Ты наконец-то определился со стороной.

— Определился? Я тебя не совсем понимаю.

— Эти твои... шаманские камлания. С ножом и кровью, под святым распятием. Разговоры с мертвецами... Примерные священники так себя не ведут. Даже про... — Он прочищает горло. Очень своевременно. Джим морщится, но молчит. Стоун не может знать о том, что он выбросил ножи. Все, кроме самого тупого. Стоун не может знать, что он больше не слышит голосов, — ...тестанты. А теперь — ты наконец-то сошел с развилки.

— Но ты же сам привел ко мне Джона. Ты сам позвонил мне перед этим. И сам заставил меня тогда...

— Господь не допустил бы зла на земле, если бы не в Его силах было претворить любое зло в добро.

Руки у Стоуна — по-прежнему в карманах, но у Джима такое ощущение, будто его только что потрепали по щеке.

— Ясно. Ты совсем не изменился.

— А вот ты — да. И меня это радует.

— Что там произошло, на самом деле? Когда я начал молиться. Я совсем ничего не помню.

— Джим. Так нельзя. Ты говорил с Ним, а теперь спрашиваешь у меня, что произошло? Сделай-ка нам лучше чаю. Есть разговоры, от которых слишком ноют мои старые кости, чтобы вести их под открытым небом.

Беседка на заднем дворе до самых окон заросла сорняками. Джиму немного стыдно за это, и в чашках, которые он приносит, слишком сильно звякают ложки. Существует пять видов одержимости, рассказывает Стоун, заложив ногу за ногу и стаскивая с рук вязанные перчатки без пальцев. Он делает первый глоток и преображается, Джим снова видит перед собой чинного професса, которого обстоятельства вынудили воспользоваться чужой одеждой. Демоны могут ранить тело, ранить внутренность, искушать — тело и душу, лишать рассудка и превращать людей в подобие неразумных животных. Да, кивает Стоун, откусывая печенье и прикрывая глаза от удовольствия, ты, разумеется, был одержим. Все это время. С тех пор, как они стали с тобой говорить? Нет. Гораздо раньше. Считай это разновидностью первородного греха.

Джим больше не задает вопросов, он так и не притронулся к своей чашке, одержимость от рождения — новость, которую слышишь не каждый день. Джим не спрашивает, почему они ничего не сделали в колледже. Почему Стоун поощрял его. Почему ни словом, ни намеком не обмолвился.

— Ты ведь не поэтому приехал, — говорит он, выдержав паузу. А Стоун улыбается и кивает.

— Отец Лукас упомянул о предмете, который они здесь искали.

— Они?

— Демоны, исчадия ада, одержимый Джон Винчестер. Они.

— О предмете, — говорит Джим. — Понятно.

— За ним придут другие. Ну, ты все помнишь про легион.

Чай уже совсем остыл, он пьет его залпом — чтобы подольше молчать. Стоун смотрит на него и улыбается немного снисходительно. Интересно, думает Джим, о том, что он изматывает себя ночными прогулками, но все равно не может уснуть, вслушиваясь в чужое хриплое дыхание — Стоуну тоже известно?

Он бы не удивился.

— А тебе он зачем? — спрашивает Джим наконец.

— Мы найдем ему достойное применение.

Сзади слышится шорох. Стоун смотрит ему за спину и улыбается.

— Ему еще рано, — говорит Стоун. — Просто отдай "кольт" в надежные руки. Или избавься от привычки раскуривать лада...

От громкого хлопка Джим вскакивает на ноги, ему кажется — даже прежде, чем выстрел успел прозвучать.

— Ты! — орет Джон и стреляет еще раз, а Стоун смещается на шаг в сторону. От деревянной стойки в него летят щепки. Винчестера вдруг швыряет в густые кусты черемухи, ветки трещат и слышен сдавленный стон.

— Ты... — шепчет Джим, а Стоун говорит:

— Ты все-таки разберись с ним как-нибудь, — запахивается в плащ и уходит, прихрамывая. Джон выбирается из кустов и выпускает еще две пули ему вслед. Миссис Грейсвуд, прибиравшаяся в церкви, выбегает на дорожку и кричит старческим дребезжащим фальцетом: пастор, что там у вас стряслось?

Джим долго смотрит на пустую чашку в руках, а потом разжимает пальцы.

 

8.

Декабрь, и лужи под ногами поутру хрустят корочкой серого льда. Он тает к полудню, но ночью схватывается опять. Когда Джон заезжает в очередной раз — Джим отдает ему подарки для мальчишек: две пары крепких ботинок. Он надеется, что угадал с размером, дети так быстро растут. Джон кивает в ответ, спасибо. Какое-то время молчит, потом протягивает руку — ну, бывай, и уходит. Джим не знает, почему тот продолжает приезжать. Он никогда не задерживается надолго и не рассказывает ни о чем. А Джим не задает вопросов и ничего больше не предлагает - ни виски, ни советов, ни благословений. Если Винчестер кому-то и исповедуется, то точно не ему. Но почему-то Джим сомневается в этом.

К Рождеству в церкви повсюду гирлянды из зелени, свечи и пахнет хвоей. Запах пороха, резкий и кисловатый, перестает ощущаться даже раньше, чем шум мотора "импалы" затихнет вдали.

Джим выходит наружу и какое-то время стоит на пороге, но смотрит не вслед — просто по сторонам. В окнах домов напротив тускло перемигиваются огоньки. На улице очень тихо, и только где-то совсем вдалеке, из темноты слышны отголоски музыки и детский смех. Он дует на озябшие пальцы, потом запирает церковь и уходит к себе.

За день пристройку изрядно выстужает, и Джим включает обогреватель, чтобы прогнать сырость. Это такая же иллюзия тепла, как от лампочки под потолком — иллюзия света. Но ему хватает. Коробка на столе стоит там, где он оставил ее с утра, Джим запаковывает ее как следует, медленно, не торопясь, затем надписывает адрес получателя в Мэннинге, — четким, убористым почерком. Обратного адреса он не указывает, зачем? Завтра он отнесет посылку на почту. Дойдет как раз к Рождеству.

Он порой задумывается над тем, сколько человек — из живущих и когда-либо живших — верили в существование "кольта", убивающего все сотворенное. И каждый день молится, чтобы их веры хватило.

Господи, благодарю тебя за этот день... За последние месяцы он привык говорить с Богом по вечерам, он пересказывает все в подробностях — не потому что надеется на ответ и уж тем более не потому, что думает, будто Всевышнему это может быть интересно. Но с тех пор, как замолчали мертвецы, он стал плохо переносить одиночество — и глушит его словами, чтобы не глушить выпивкой, так еще хуже, это он тоже попробовал, а разговоры с Богом по вечерам еще никому не могли повредить, даже если точно знаешь, что на Той стороне тебя никто не услышит. Иногда он сбивается и вместо Господа говорит со Стоуном. Это почти одно и то же.

В ящике стола у него до сих пор лежат шерстяные перчатки с обрезанными пальцами, колючие и пахнущие корицей. Он достает их по одной, натягивает на руки, рассматривает обтрепавшийся край и аккуратно поддевает нитку. Слышит шум ветра за окном и стягивает поспешно, бросая в стол.

_Я — Яхве, — твой Бог, ревнивый Бог_... Ему пора готовиться к проповеди на завтра.

_2008_


End file.
